Misery Loves Its Company
by the cowardly figment
Summary: No one has ever really known about Bobby's love life but when the truth gets out Angel, Jack and Jerry set out on a mission to find Bobby's secrets. BobbyOC, JackOC.


**Misery Loves Its Company**

**Chapter One- Piece of Me**

Jack was alive and right now that's all that really mattered to Bobby. He didn't care about Angel and Sofi's stupid engagement or Jerry's business dreams. Jack was alive and recovering well. It helped ease the guilt but Bobby still blamed himself even though Jack said it was no big deal. Like he was going to believe that bullshit but Jack was handling it much better than he was. Even though the whole experience was still on center stage in Bobby's mind his brother's heads were wrapped around something completely different. A topic he really wanted to avoid but the alcohol they had consumed in the last hour made every thing so much easier to say.

"Bobby man your always teasing me about not having a girl, where's yours?" Jack snickered his chair balancing on two legs.

One push and he'd go down but was Bobby really that mean? Of course he was. He kicked the front of Jack's chair and watched him tumbled to the ground laughing like an idiot. Alcohol made Jack really loud. It was cool for a few minutes then it got really annoying. Angel and Bobby chuckled as Jerry shook his head offering Jack a hand and helping him get back to his feet.

"Jack's right man. Where is your girl?" Jerry pushed earning a glare from Bobby. If Jerry hadn't had so much to drink he would have shut up.

"You can't live off strippers your whole life," Angel grinned. Sofi had him whipped.

"Will you all shut the fuck up," Bobby grumbled wishing for more whiskey.

"Was that a yes," Angel continued. "What's her name?"

"It's none of your business."

"You made it our business," Jack threw in still laughing from his fall.

"What's the deal with her?" Jerry asked looking genuinely interested. He's never really known anyone Bobby took interest in.

"She lives in Santa Fe let it go already."

"What's her name?" Angel tried again.

Bobby sighed in defeat. "Valery but she hates me so it doesn't matter."

Jerry, Angel and Jack exchanged looks.

"You know Sofi and I wanted to go somewhere for a little vacation from the cold and Santa Fe was on the list."

"Yeah it's to damn cold here," Jack agreed turning to Jerry who shook his head.

"You guys can go but I've got to stay with the girls."

"NO we are NOT going to SANTA FE," Bobby argued already knowing it was too late.

"It's settled then. Pack your bags Cracker Jack were hoping on the next plane out of here," Angel laughed as Jack grinned.

Bobby's protest didn't stop anything and three days later he was on a plane stuck next to a fidgeting Jack heading straight for the one place he dreaded most. After a good twenty minutes he reached over and pick up one of the stupid overpriced plane phones.

Meanwhile in Santa Fe Valery was eating breakfast at a little French cafe with her best friend Nico. Nico was munching on a piece of toast while Val finished her strawberry crepes. They had been out late the night before and were both too exhausted to really be functioning correctly at eight in the morning. That's when Val's phone started ringing. She answered without even glancing at the screen but maybe she should have.

"Hello?"

"_Val before you hang up just listen to me."_

Val rolled her eyes and hissed his name. Nico started laughing but chocked on her toast.

"Smooth," Val muttered. "Alright Bobby you've got ten fucking seconds of my time. Thrill me."

"_My brother's decided they are ambushing you."_

Val made a face somewhere between shocked and disgusted. Nico went to take a sip of her coco but set it down to avoid another chocking episode.

"What does that mean?" she snapped into the phone.

"_See you in a few hours," _he laughed bitterly and then he hung up.

"Shit!" Val shrieked receiving glares from the people around her.

"Guess we better Bobby proof the apartment," Nico snickered with a grin. Nico found Bobby and Val's relationship far to amusing to ignore.

Val groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead. "This is gonna be a long day."

It was five pm Santa Fe time when Bobby, Angel, Sofi and Jack reached the apartment. Bobby pounded a fist against the door and waited muttering curses under his breath.

The door swung open and standing behind it was Nico. Bobby sighed with relief.

"Hey Nico!"

"Bobby," she smirked leaning against the door frame.

"You gonna let me in."

She placed a finger on her chin and thought about it, "Nope."

"Ha your still the same."

She snickered and opened the door letting them in her jaw dropping at the sight of Jack.

He smiled down at her, "You have paint on your nose."

She scrunched her nose up and scratched at it,"Dang it."

"I'm Jack by the way," he laughed offering her his hand.

She accepted it and smiled, "I know. Bobby told me."

He raised an eyebrow as she shut the door and walked off toward the kitchen. Only she tripped on the rug and almost fell into the wall. Jack laughed lightly and then followed his brother's into the living room. Just as they started getting comfortable a different girl walked into to the house.

"The bastard returns," she scowled at Bobby.

"Well aren't you just a ray of fucking sunshine."

"Don't you dare start that shit with me this is my house your arrogant ass."

Nico slipped into the room and looked at her friend.

"Val calm down," she ordered pushing her towards the kitchen.

"Yeah Valery calm down. Don't want that blood pressure to get too high."

"Fuck you Bobby your the one who should be worried about their blood pressure not me you moron."

"Val," Nico yelped pointing to the kitchen. "Now!"

Val flipped Bobby off and stomped into the kitchen followed by a glaring Nico.

"Bobby!" Sofi screeched. "Your such an ass!"


End file.
